


Lost Boy

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: the Squib Universe [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Tragedy, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reflects on the births of his children when what should be filled with happiness instead brings only sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately after “The Witch’s Solution to a Non-Magical Problem” and immediately before “Nothing Changes”.
> 
> "Lost Boy", "The Witch's Solution", & "Nothing Changes" are out of sequence on purpose. This is the order they are meant to be read in.

When their first child had been born Harry’s heart had soared.  He was a father.  He had a family.  A _real_ family.  One that was all his own.  He had cried tears of happiness when he’d held his newborn son in his arms for the first time.  It had been the single most miraculous thing that had ever happened in his life.  Harry had smiled as James flexed his tiny hands and yawned before opening his eyes to look at his father for the first time.  The little boy had a small patch of Weasley red hair on his head and was the spitting image of his Uncle Charlie as a newborn.

Harry had been just as proud of his second son, Albus, who was a Potter through and through.  He’d had thick black hair and it was already evident that his eyes would be as bright a green as Harry’s own (and the eyes of Harry’s mother).  By the time Albus was born Harry was a successful author of a variety of Defensive Magic texts, as well as some Offensive Magic texts.  He devoted as much time as possible to raising his two sons with his loving wife.

Their third child was a girl.  This pregnancy was hard on Ginny and on more than one occasion she’d nearly lost the baby.  After a rocky eight months the scared couple agreed with the Healers to deliver the baby a month early by caesarean section.  Harry hardly left his infant daughter’s side the entire time she was in the hospital.  She was his delicate little princess and he didn’t allow himself to fully relax until baby Lily was released from the hospital and safely in her bassinet at home.

After Lily was born the Healers informed them that their examination revealed it was unlikely Ginny would ever be able to get pregnant again.  This assessment proved true.  But nine years later a miracle happened: they were expecting another baby.  They were completely unaware of it until the baby had started to move inside Ginny.  At first they were scared, given what had happened when she was carrying Lily.  But as the pregnancy progressed without trouble they began to hope.

Five months later Harry was walking through the streets of muggle London.  Wind whipping at his hair as he kicked the dirt under his feet.  It had been too much to hope for.  He sat down on a bench in some random park and his grief caught up to him.

Three hours ago his third son had been born.

Three hours ago his son had died.

It happened sometimes, Mrs Weasley had explained to him.  They wouldn’t let him or Ginny see the child believing it would only make matters worse.  Ginny had been numb when he saw her after.  She had closed herself off emotionally and hadn’t allowed herself to cry yet, like she wasn’t able to believe it had actually happened.  Deciding it was best to let her process the event he went for a walk so as not to upset her more with his own grief.

So he sat on a bench in the middle of muggle London with his head in his hands and cried for the child he’d never know.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is sad, but it needed to be to fit the storyline. (I don’t want to say anything else in case someone reads this before reading “Nothing Changes”. But some people were curious about how certain things in that fic could have been allowed to happen and this is part of the answer. “The Witch’s Solution to a Non-Magical Problem” answer the rest.)


End file.
